


SNS Christmas 2016: Mall Santa

by That_Animu_archive



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Animu_archive/pseuds/That_Animu_archive
Summary: Naruto is a mall Santa that loves his job, until one particular annoyance comes along.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lohrendrell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/gifts).



> I made this for SNS Secret Santa 2016 on Tumblr it's also on: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-naruto-blog *shameless self shoutout*

Warm lights, smiling children, beautiful decorations everywhere, the smell of hot chocolate mixed with peppermint and pine. Naruto loved the holiday season, he could make a child smile by just looking at them and saying “ho ho ho”. It made Naruto ecstatic that he was able to do this every year.

But ever so recently, Naruto had not been enjoying his part time job as much as he usually had because of one particular person. A young, dark haired female child would come and terrorize him everyday. The blonde watched as the little terrorist walked towards the fencing surrounding him.

“Dammit.” Naruto muttered under his breath.

Naruto started to loose his focus thinking about what she would do this time, but she just stood there staring at him. The more Naruto thought about it, his anxiety over this was not so much what she would do, it was the build up towards it.

Naruto tried to distract himself from the child by focusing on his job that he enjoyed so much. After a short while, Naruto could not take it any more and decided to go on a short break. Naruto told his helpers, or elves that he was going on a break and to close the lines for a while.

After the lines to see Santa were closed, the blond could change out of his suit and go on break. But before he could do that, he had to check on one thing: the seemingly stationary child by the fence. Oddly enough, the kid was gone; nowhere to be seen around the Santa set up.

Naruto sighed in relief, she was finally gone. In order to relax during his break, Naruto decided to go to a coffee shop within the mall named Sharingan Coffee, or Sharingbucks for short that he overheard some shoppers talking about. It took the blonde about five minutes to navigate his way to the shop through the rather large mall and bustling people, so he was glad when he arrived.

Naruto was met with warm smiles from everyone in the shop along with a few snickers he felt might be targeted at him, and he wondered why, as he was not normally met with smiles and laughter from everyone whenever he entered shops.

Naruto walked up to the counter and was greeted by a man with a long, dark pony tail, dark lines marring his face which he assumed were from stress, or maybe too much coffee, and a red apron with odd, circular designs with dots and what looked like commas around the dots all around it and a name tag that read ‘Itachi’. The blonde ordered some hot chocolate with extra whip cream, he was not one for highly caffeinated drinks.

Naruto pulled out his wallet in order to pay for his drink, but Itachi stopped him.

“It’s on us, someone as nice as you shouldn’t have to pay for this.” Itachi said.

“huh?” Was all that Naruto could reply with

“Your beard, it’s for being the mall Santa, right?”

That was when Naruto realized that he forgot to take off his fake beard. No wonder everyone was smiling at him so fondly!

“Oh…umm. Thanks a lot, heh” was all that Naruto could shyly mumble out.

Naruto went to the nearest vacant seat and sat in it, waiting for his hot chocolate. After a little less than five minutes, a different waiter that looked very similar to the last, with the same apron and similar facial structure, but with dark raven hair that came down in bangs which framed their face rather nicely came over with a piping hot chocolate.

“One hot chocolate with extra whip cream?” The waiter asked in a polite tone.

“Yup that’s me,” Naruto replied while he was trying to read the waiters name tag.

“My name is Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha,“ The waiter seemed to notice Naruto’s staring and decided to introduce himself.

“Oh! My name is Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki,” Naruto replied, surprised at the warm intoduction.

“Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasuke said with a tired smile.

“You as well, Sasuke,”

Naruto walked back to the Santa Christmas display with a goofy loooking smile on his face, it wasn’t every day that he made a new friend. Naruto was glad.

After Naruto suited up, he started to head back to his grand chair. While Naruto was walking towards his throne, he noticed an odd gleam on the arm of the chair but didn’t think much of it. Then the next moment Naruto was on the floor, wondering what just happened. He had slipped… but on what?

Naruto tried to get up from the floor and was met with more slipping and sliding. The floor had grease on it! But who could have done such a thing…

That is when Naruto remembered, the little child that had been making his life a living hell for the last few days. It couldn’t have been anyone else, she was even suspiciously standing by the fence right before Naruto went on break. How could he have been so stupid! Naruto groaned as he got back up from the slippery floor and looked down at his costume to observe the damage. It had grease all over it, there was no way that he could greet the children like this.  
Naruto felt his heart sink as he look at all of the expecting children that had lined up when they saw him come back. Naruto looked to the side of fence where the little demon was standing before, and there she was, snickering at him. Naruto felt rage, but he knew that he could not act upon it. There was too many small children looking up to him. All the blonde could do was watch as she smugly walked away.

Naruto would have to take the suit to the dry cleaners and get it professionally cleaned in order to be able to do his job. Naruto checked the time 6:45. The only dry cleaners that Naruto knew of closed at 7:00! He would have to hurry if he was going to make it, it was a ten minute drive.

Naruto rushed out of the mall, past all of the staring children and busy shoppers. If he didn’t make it tonight, then he would have to wait until tomorrow night to get it back! When Naruto got to the parking garage, he was exhausted from his running, and confused as to where he parked his car. Naruto started to wander around the garage in a panicked manor, checking the time every so often as he was running out of it.

As a final attempt, Naruto tried to set his car alarm off with his keys, but for some odd reason it didn’t work. Naruto checked the time, 6:56. He wouldn’t be able to make it to the dry cleaners in time. Naruto sat down by the wall, he was exhausted, depressed, and lost inside the parking lot.

*Click click click* It was the sound of footsteps on the lot’s floor.

Naruto hurriedly got up and brushed the dirt that got on him when he sat down, he didn’t want anyone seeing him like this.

Naruto looked to see who was coming, it was a man with raven hair and dark eyes along with a seemingly shorter version of himself. It took him awhile, but Naruto eventually recognized this man as the nice waiter from the Sharingbucks.

Sasuke instantly recognized Naruto and shyly waved at him, wondering why he was in the parking lot with a dirty Santa suit on.

Naruto happily waved back at Sasuke, but then he remembered the condition in which his clothes were in, and felt embarrassed.

As Sasuke walked towards Naruto, he noticed the distress in his face.

“Hey why are you in here... and what happened to your suit?” Sasuke questioned.

“Well... I was going to go to the dry cleaners so I could get this suit washed... but I cant find my car and well...Ummm” Naruto admitted in an awkward tone.

“Do you maybe... want some help?” Sasuke graciously offered.

“Really... even though we just met and barely know each other?” Naruto stuttered.

“Yeah, it’s really no problem, I know a dry cleaners that is still open.” Sasuke smiled ever so slightly from Naruto’s awkwardness.

“Wow, heh... Thanks a lot Sasuke!” Naruto replied appreciatively.

“My car is this way” Sasuke pointed and started walking towards a black Honda Civic while Naruto followed. Naruto then noticed small child that was standing behind Sasuke, seemingly trying to hide her face and avoid him.

“Is this your kid?” Naruto questioned as he crouched down to the child’s height.

“Oh! Yeah, Naruto this is Sarada, my daughter.” Sasuke pushed his daughter forward so she would shake hands with Naruto.

Then, Naruto saw her face. It was the very brat that had caused this whole mess!

“I-it’s YOU!” Naruto jumped back and shouted.

“Huh?” Sasuke was confused as to why Naruto seemingly knew his daughter prior to him introducing them.

“Do you two... know each other?” Sasuke inquired.

“Sh-she’s the one who caused this whole mess!” Naruto answered, exasperated.

“What did you do, Sarada?” Sasuke asked his daughter.

“N-nothing! I didn’t do anything!” Sarada exclaimed, trying to make herself not suspicious.

“What are you talking about?! You’re the one who put grease on the floor and made me slip, and put glue on my chair yesterday, and.. and,” Naruto knew it was her, and she knew it too! Why was she denying it...

“Sarada... Did you not stay witth grandpa in his office while I was working like I told you to?” Sasuke wanted to trust his daughter but he also wanted to trust his new friend.

“FINE! I did it” Sarada hmph’d.

“Thank you for being honest... but why?” Sasuke sighed.

“I don’t know I was... bored.” Sarada replied.

“That’s not a very good excuse to be mean to Naruto, Sarada... You should apologize” Sasuke scolded.

“I’m sorry,” Sarada mumbled.

“Haha, don’t worry about it kid, I forgive you. Just don’ t do it again...Okay?” Naruto tried to lighten the mood and cheer the kid up. He hated seeing other people sad.

“Okay” was Sarada’s response as she hopped into the car.

“I’m so sorry about all this, Naruto. I didn’t know that she was doing any of this...” Sasuke sincerely apologized after he walked up to the blonde.

“Don’t worry about it, none of this wasn’t your fault” Naruto chuckled.

“Although I feel like it kind of was, I should have watched her better when I took her to work with me.” Sasuke sighed

“Really Sasuke, don’t worry about it I’m fine.” Naruto said sternly, he didn’t want Sasuke to think any of this was his fault.

Naruto and Sasuke got into the car, Naruto in the passenger seat and Sasuke driving along with Sarada already in the back.

“First stop, the dry cleaners” Ssuke said as he drove out of his parking spot.

“Ummm... What about my car?” Naruto asked worriedly.

“Oh... The dry cleaners closes at eight so we should hurry there and come back here for your car after.” Sasuke said while looking at Naruto then through the back window.

“Oh, yeah. That works well I guess, heh.” Naruto smiled.

They arrived at the dry cleaners at 7:23. Naruto hopped out of the car along with his newfound friend Sasuke while Sarada stayed inside the car. when they walked inside the shop, it occurred to Naruto that it was the very suit that he was wearing that they would have to give to the cleaners to wash.

Naruto decided that, since he had some normal clothes under his suit, it would be okay to just take it off. He took off the coat off over his head, and then his fuzzy red pants after he undid the belt.

“H-hand her t-the clothes... d-dobe,” Sasuke muttered while wildly blushing.

Naruto handed the lady his clothes while Sasuke handed her a ten dollar bill, he was clearly flustered.

Naruto and Sasuke got back into the car, where Sarada had fallen assleep. Sasuke was still blushing and stuttering whenever he talked to Naruto.

“L-lets go back to the parking lot so we can find your car N-naruto.” Sasuke said quietly, as to not wake up Sarada.

Naruto nodded in agreement as Sasuke started up his car again.

Neither Naruto or Sasuke didn’t really notice how large the parking lot really was until they got there and started looking for Naruto’s orange Volkswagen. After what seemed like hours, Naruto finally recognized his car, sitting there in parking spot A13.

“Thank you so much Sasuke, really I never would have been able to find my car so fast if it weren’t for you.” Naruto said thankfully.

“It’s really no problem, it was my fault that this all happened.” Sasuke replied as he got out of the car along with Naruto, walking over to his car.

Naruto unlocked his car and got inside, staring the engine. But it didn’t start, all that came was a odd liquid sound.

“Don’t try starting the engine again!!!” Sasuke yelled while running over to the driver seat in order to stop Naruto.

Naruto gasped after he heard what Sasuke said and instantly stopped trying to start up his car. Sasuke looked down at his hand, but not after realizing what he had just done. He had unconsciously grabbed Naruto’s hand in order to stop him from flooding his engine.

“I-I’m so s-s-sorry...I-I umm I d-didn’t mean to g-grab y-your hand,” Sasuke stuttered out while jumping back from the door.

“Hehe... N-no it’s fine you were just trying to help me...heh,” Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“O-oh yeah.. If y-you flood your engine, t-then you’ll...you’ll have to get s-some e-expensive repairs.” Sasuke stumbled over his words, he couldn’t believe that he just touched Naruto’s hand.

“Wow I’m stupid...” Naruto quietly mumbled, his face twisting into a depressed frown and his eyes squinting up as if he was about to cry.

This really didn’t fit him Sasuke thought. Naruto seemed like more of a happy-go-lucky kind of guy that didn’t have and problems.

“D-don’t worry about it, I-I could help y-you fix it if you need and... an-”

“It’s not just the car... Sasuke it’s... it’s just... Nevermind... It’s nothing, I’m fine” Naruto said in an odd tone while wiping his eyes, forcing on a smile.

“H-hey, how about I-I give you a ride home?” Sasuke suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

“Y-yeah thanks for being so nice... Sasuke.” Naruto wondered why Sasuke was always being so nice to him, even though he hadn’t done much for him.

They both got back into Sasuke’s car together after Naruto locked his car and left it there for the night.

“S-so wh-what’s your address, N-Naruto?” Sasuke inquired as he drove out of the parking lot.

Naruto contemplated over whether or not he should give Sasuke his actual address. He didn’t want Sasuke to see his house, he didn’t like people judging him based on where he lived, or who he lived with.

“Umm its pretty close to that bus station on Anderson Street about fifteen minutes away... do you know where it is?” He decided to tell Sasuke the general area where he lived.

“Y-yeah I-I know where that s-station is, I-I can take you t-there.” Sasuke managed to stutter out, god he was flustered.

Naruto and Sasuke had some small chat while driving about things like their favorite animals, foods, and hobbies. Naruto really felt like he was connecting with Sasuke, and Sasuke alike.

“Welp, were here,” Sasuke said in a slightly disappointed tone, he wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

“I guess I’ll, umm see you later then” Naruto said as he got out of the car.

“Here how about I give you my number and... umm we could..”

“Yeah that would be great, we could text each other and maybe... meet up sometime?” Naruto finished Sasuke’s sentence for him because he saw that he felt awkward.

They exchanged phone numbers, and Naruto left on his way home. Both Naruto and Sasuke felt invigorated after talking with another person for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfiction that I've made... I'm starting to get more into this (yayyyyy)  
> I will be updating this fanfiction regularly on here, so I hope you continue reading it <3.


End file.
